Aishiteru Bunny
by Risika Starling
Summary: Heero and Usagi first met when they were children, but were seperated for the longest time, what happens when they reunite, will they be friends or something mer?
1.

Aishiteru Bunny…..

By Risika Starling

Author's Notes: I will get out the next part of "Forbidden" soon, but I wanted to post this. There are no Sailor Senshi in it and it's mainly about Usagi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. 

Prologue ~Once Upon a Childhood~

A.C. 187

A seven year old boy sat quietly on a bench looking out over a playground. He wished that he could be able to go play, but the people who took care of him, would never let him do anything like that. He sighed.

"What are you doing sitting there all by yourself?"  


The boy looked at a little girl standing in front of him. Her blond hair tied up into little pigtails, her sapphire eyes shined with curiosity.

"Waiting for someone to come get me."

"Well you want to play with me until they come?" she asked.

"They wouldn't let me," the boy said.

"Why not?"  


"Because they say I have a purpose and that I have to train in order to save the colonies," the boy said.

The girl seemed to dwell on this, she looked back up at him.

"So, you don't have to do that all the time, come play with me," she said.

He was silent for a moment. He than smiled, "OK. " He got up and he and her walked into the playground.

After about an hour the two were sitting down on the bench, eating ice cream which the girl had bought from the Ice cream man.

"What is your name?" the girl asked him.

"They took my name away from me," he said.

The girl looked at him for a moment.

"What will I call you?"

"Nothing I suppose, my name was Odin, but not anymore," he said.

"Than I will call you Odin," she said, "my name is Usagi Tsukino."

"Usa-chan!!" a voice yelled.

Usagi looked up, "Coming Okaa-san!"  


"I got to go, will you be here tomorrow?"  


The boy was silent for a moment.

"Yes I will be there."

She ran off waving at him, "Good-bye Odin-san!!"

----------------------------------{(@)

Six Months later

Usagi looked at Odin, tears in her eyes.

"Why do you have to go?" she asked

"I have to leave, here, they have to train me to do something," he said and looked down, it was clear that he didn't like it anymore than she did.

She looked at him, than fingered a heart shaped pendant on her neck. In the middle of the heart, was two swans in a heart. She took it off, and handed it to him.

"Take this, so you won't forget me," she said, and handed it to him as well.

He took the pendant, and he than gently picked a flower and handed it to her. 

"Good-bye Usagi-chan," he said, tears threatening to appear.

"Good-bye Odin-chan," she said.

---------------------------------{(@)

A.C. 194

Heero runs quickly away from the base. He had just completed the task of setting several bombs through out the base. He collapsed on the grass and breathed heavily. He suddenly a felt a furry nose sniffing him. He looked up to see a young girl looking at him.

"Are you lost?" she asked.

"I have been lost ever since I was born," he said.

"Oh, I am not lost, I am walking Mary," she said, she than held out a flower to him, "here this is for you."

He suddenly for instant saw a face that he had not seen since he was seven, but shook it away. 

The girl was now running after her puppy. Heero examined the flower for a moment. He than stood up, took one last look at the little girl as she went into the apartment building across the street from the base, and he walked away.

Later that evening, he held out the activation device for the bombs and set it off.

The sound of explosions filled the air. 

"Mission Accomplished."

Suddenly though he noticed a falling mobile suit which hit the apartment building across the street.

"No…..No," he said and ran towards the apartment building.

He was too late, the apartment building collapsed. By the time Heero could reach the wreckage, the damage was done. He notice a dead puppy lying on the ground. Heero gently picked it up and walked away holding the puppy in his hands.

Later that night, in his grief, he took out a small cardboard jewelry box. He slowly opened the box and pulled out a heart shaped pendant with two swans and a heart on it. He looked at it. It was the only personal belonging he had. Tears stained his cheeks and for the first time since he had said good bye to the only friend he had ever had, he cried.

---------------------------------------{(@)

January A.C. 197

Heero looked at Wing Zero and sighed. They had decided not to destroy the gundams, just in case something happened in the future that would require the gundams. He sighed. Finally, he could live quietly. 

He had said good-bye to the other pilots and had flew to Japan where he set himself up a regular apartment. And things were peaceful……

And that is where the story begins………


	2. 

Aishiteru Bunny

By Risika Starling

Author's Note: In this fic, Heero is 23 years old and Usagi is 22.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon; this storyline however belongs to me so you better not take it.

Chapter 1 ~Reunited~

A.C. 204

Usagi stared solemnly out the shuttle window at the blue globe called Earth. She had never been there before, but now she was being forced to go live there. She sighed, _Why do I have to marry this Mamoru Chiba?_

Mamoru. A person Usagi had not ever met in her life, yet she was forced to marry him. It wasn't that she was afraid he was mean or cruel or anything like that; it was just that she didn't know anything about him, except that he was the adopted cousin to Relena Peacecraft.

"Is something wrong Usagi-san?" her father asked her from the seat beside her.

"Nothing, Otou-san, I am just a little nervous," she said, trying to mask her sadness.

"Don't be, Mamoru is a good man, he will take care of you," her father said.

Usagi wanted to reply that that didn't matter. Her mind wandered back to the Colony where she had lived her whole life, a place she would probably never go to. _I will never get to go home again,_ she thought. Home, the word tasted bittersweet in her mouth. 

She had a tearful good-bye with her only friend, Ami, the only person who ever tried to get to know Usagi. Everyone else feared her because her father was a big leader on the colony, but Ami hadn't.

A single tear rolled down her face. She must be cursed. Every time she got close to someone, she always seemed to lose them.

First it was Odin, her first friend, than her mother, and now Ami. Why? Why did she always have to be alone. 

"_Attention all passengers, we are about to enter the Earth's atmosphere, please make sure that your safety belts are fastened, and that personal belongings are secure. We would like to thank you for traveling with us today, you will reach your final destination 10 minutes after we have entered Earth's atmosphere."_

Usagi closed her eyes. This is it. There was no going back. I am never going to go home again.

-----------------------------------{(@)

Usagi stood silently next to her father. She looked around the busy airport. Several people were bustling about.

"Usagi-chan?!" a voice cried out from behind her.

Usagi turned towards the voice, and for the first time that day she smiled. There standing before her was her cousin, (on her mother's side) Minako Aino.

"Minako-chan!!" Usagi cried and ran towards her cousin and hugged her, "I haven't seen you since graduation!"

"Yeah, me too, oh my gosh it is so great to see you."

"You too, and you are looking wonderful."

Minako smiled. Her and Usagi looked so much alike, that some mistook them for sisters but they weren't. 

"I know, isn't wonderful, I have been able to get tons of music gigs, people just want to lighten up now and forget about their worries," Minako said, "which I totally understand."

Usagi nodded, it seemed like just yesterday that the world was in constant war and chaos. Her father came up behind her and looked at Minako.

"Hello Aino-san," he said gruffly. Usagi cringed; her father had not been the most courteous to her mother's relatives. Her aunt had told her it was because they reminded him too much of her mother.

"Hello Tsukino-sama," Minako said and gave a small curtsy, she than turned back to Usagi, "so I heard from my mother, that you are engaged. Is he nice and gorgeous?"  


"Actually, I haven't met him yet," Usagi said.

"Haven't met him? How can someone not know their own fiancée?" Minako asked.

"Aino-san, this marriage is one of alliance for the best of my daughter," he said.

Usagi looked down, and Minako looked at her quizzically but said nothing more. 

"Now we must go Usagi-san, for you have to get ready for your engagement party tonight," her father said.

Usagi nodded obediently and followed her father. Minako waved good-bye and headed her own way.

Another tear fell down her cheek. _I am trapped, trapped in a life I don't want to live._

------------------------------------{(@)

Later that evening, Usagi looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a glittering blue ball gown that bared her shoulders, diamond earrings dangled from her ears. Pearls surrounded her buns. She was beautiful. But she didn't care, she was miserable. She didn't want to marry this Mamoru. All she wanted was to go home.

"Are you ready, Usagi-san?" her father asked her from outside her chambers, "we must not keep Relena-sama and Mamoru-sama waiting."

"Yes father, I am ready."

She walked out solemnly next to her father to the limo and got in. She didn't speak the whole way to the palace where the engagement party was held.

-----------------------------------{(@)

Heero glanced around the ballroom. A glass of champagne in his hand, he quickly spotted Relena. Despite her annoyance, Heero did not hate or even dislike Relena. He just wasn't interested in her, the way he knew she was in him. Besides, Relena maintained peace, and if she kept him from fighting again, he could live with some of her flaws.

"Hey it's the H-man!!!"

Heero groaned, as his one time comrade Duo Maxwell walked up to him.

"What do you want Duo?" he asked.

"I just wanted to say hey, this is one of the last places I would expect you to be," Duo said.

"I came because Relena invited me and to say no would have caused her to beg which I can't stand," he said.

Duo just nodded, "Do you have any idea what this party is all about?"

"No clue," Heero said.

"Heero-san!" 

Relena ran over to him. Heero nodded at the girl.

"What is it Relena-san?" he asked.

"I want you to meet my cousin. His name is Mamoru Chiba," Relena said, "and this is his engagement party."

'It is nice to finally meet one of the great heroes of our times," Mamoru said and offered his handed.

Heero just looked at the man.

"If this is an engagement party, where is your fiancée?" Duo asked.

"She should be here any second, I can't wait to meet her," Mamoru said.

"An arranged marriage, aren't those things a little archaic?" Heero asked.

Mamoru shrugged, "Maybe, but they still do happen."

Heero was silent. 

"Speaking of which, she is here."

Relena ran off to bring her to meet her fiancée. When Relena came back, a girl with long blonde hair and sapphire eyes and an older man who obviously must be the father accompanied her.

Heero was struck with a strange sense when he saw the girl and he sensed something familiar about her.

"Mamoru Chiba, Heero Yuy, and Duo Maxwell, I would like to present to you Mr. Toshio Tsukino and his daughter Usagi Tsukino."

Heero's eyes widened. _It's her…..I can't believe it._

The girl nodded to them silently than waited expectantly for someone to break the silence.

-----------------------------------{(@)

A silent figure watched silently a television monitor of the ball.

"Peace, the very word disgusts me," the figure said, "Don't they realize that the Earth is headed on the wrong path?"

He shook his head.

"I, Nicolae Riyen am the rightful ruler of this world. And I just prove that to those insignificant humans."  


Ok, there is the first chapter, the next chapter will have a whole lot more detail, but this is just to get my mind rolling so that I can get the story going. Please review.!!! 


	3. 

Aishiteru Bunny

By Risika Starling

Author's Notes: Hi and welcome to another chapter of "Aishiteru Bunny." I just want to say that in this fic Mamoru and Relena are not going be jerks or all that cruel, I am tired of fics that just bash characters, I mean some people spent a good amount of their time coming up with those characters, so it is sort of an insult to them on their characters. However that is just my view. 

In this chapter, Usagi has sort of an inner battle going on her head, so to make things clearer for you I have set up this system.

…..- is one part of her consciousness.

……- is the other part of her consciousness.

This will probably be more clear when it gets to that part of the chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimers: Same as the beginning, it has not changed

Chapter 2 ~A Promise~

Usagi looked at the man that Relena had introduced as Mamoru Chiba. He had black hair and blue eyes. (AN: or is it green? I can never remember Mamoru's eye color) He was decent looking but not handsome. As she had expected she didn't feel anything towards him not one feeling. 

She turned to the other two men who were standing next to Mamoru. The one standing right next to Mamoru had a long braid and cobalt blue eyes shone with a hint of mischief in them. He was cute in a fun sort rock group kind of way. But when her eyes gazed at the other one, her heart stopped.

_It can't be…..I haven't seen him in seventeen years…..yet he looks an amazingly a lot like Odin, only older of course. _She tried to think of what to say but could not think of a thing to say. She gave a slight bow to all of them hoping that someone else would say something.

"So Usagi, are you happy about marrying Mamoru?" the braided boy that Relena had introduced as Duo asked.

Usagi hesitated, what was she supposed to say? Her father gave her a slight nudge to got her to answer.

"Well…um…it is an honor to marry into a fine family," Usagi said trying to sound neutral but she detected a slight bitterness in her voice.

Mamoru (AN: This is the only time in this story that Mamoru is ever going to sound oblivious or stupid, but who can blame he just met one of the most beautiful girls in the universe) looked relaxed, obviously not noticing the bitterness in her voice, "Well that is a relief, I mean if you were bitter, than I wouldn't think I would be able to go through with it." He than gave a bow to her and held out his hand, "May I dance with you?"

Usagi sighed and took one glance at the young man who looked an awfully a lot like Odin. What did Relena say his name was? Heero? Whatever it was when she was dancing with Mamoru she could not seem to think of anything else but that boy.

ß ß ß ß ß {(@)

Heero cringed he heard Usagi's reply to Duo's question. She wasn't happy about this arranged marriage, and that hurt him. He shook the feeling away. He hadn't seen her in seventeen years, she had probably changed just as much as he had. Yet, she was the only person who knew him before he became who he was. She was the only childhood memory he had.

He watched her dance with Mamoru. What he wanted was to talk to her. Did she recognize him? Did she remember him? What was she thinking? For the first time in his life, he found himself caring about what another person thought of him.

"Hey H-man are you alright?"

The voice of the Deathscythe pilot pulled him from his thoughts. Relena was looking at him strangely and Duo was waving his hand in front of Heero's face. 

"Yeah I am fine," he said., "Look, I am going outside to get some fresh air, and I would like to be left alone."

Relena and Duo nodded, and he walked away to the courtyard. When he was in the courtyard, he found a solitary bench and sat down. He reached into one of his inside jacket pockets and pulled out a small plain cardboard box, and opened it. He took out the necklace, and for the millionth time in his life he examined it closely. It was the one true personal belonging he had. Zero and his gun were tools, they served a purpose, but this necklace was a keepsake, a treasure.

Heero was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed someone come up from behind him.

"Oh my god it is you."

Heero turned around to look at who had spoken to him.

ß ß ß ß ß ß ß {(@)

Usagi danced solemnly with Mamoru. 

_It can't be him….I mean after all this time….but it might be him._ If that man was indeed Odin, she had to talk to him, see him. Than the situation hit her. _My father would never allow it. I can't speak to any man other than Mamoru without arousing suspicion._ But she couldn't not speak to this man. If he was Odin than she would never forgive herself. Part of her was saying she would be better off if it was him, but another part of her was hoping that it was him

_If it is him, than maybe there is a way to get out of this marriage, no, I can't use him like that, besides why would I want to._

Maybe because the chance of there being something deep and meaningful is there, and you can have a chance to fall in love

_That is ridiculous. I mean we were friends. And a love like that has to be built over time_

Yes, but you were only children back than, you weren't old enough to experience a love like that, but now you are grown up. Besides who are you to say that falling in love doesn't just happen? You have never been in love, so maybe there is that chance that love is a sudden thing

The music stopped and Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. Usagi's head was pounding from the inner argument she had just had within her mind. She barely heard Mamoru when he excused himself, so that he would be able to talk to some politicians.

She glanced around the room when she saw _him_. He was walking out the door and into the courtyard.

_Here's my chance to find out if it is Odin or not,_ she thought.

She took a quick glance over towards where Mamoru was engaged in a deep conversation with the politicians. She silently began to make her way through the crowd towards the exit. When she finally made it to the courtyard, she took a deep breath and began to search for him. She found him sitting on a bench holding something in his hand. She crept closer to try and get a better look at what it was. She was able to get close enough without him noticing her, and when she made out what the object was, her heart completely stopped beating for a moment. It was the necklace….the necklace she had given Odin seven years before.

She now knew that it was him, and she had to say something. She tried to think of something dignified and rational to say but could think of nothing. Than finally she gave up and decided to say the first thing that came to her mind.

"Oh god, it is you!"

ß ß ß ß ß ß ß ß {(@)

Heero stared in amazement at Usagi who looked tense and nervous. What should he say? What should he do? Should he try to calm her down? Should he push her away? Or should he just say hi and pretend he didn't remember her? He looked down at the necklace in his hands and than back up at Usagi. He held it out to her and said the only thing he could think of to say.

"Do you want this back?" he asked her.

She seemed to relax and she looked at him in the eyes, her sapphire eyes shining. In the moonlight. She cupped his hand over the necklace and pushed it back towards him.

"No, it belongs to you, I gave it to you," she said and was than silent.

He nodded and looked at her. He was about to say something when he realized she was about to speak.

"So, seventeen years, it's a long time," she said.

He nodded, he seemed to be aware that he wasn't really breathing and took a deep breath.

"I never forgot you," she said and than looked at him, "so you go by Heero now."

He nodded again, what else could he do.

"How have you been Heero-san, I mean I know you must have changed and………"

"Usagi-san!!"

Her father's voice filled the air. Usagi looked towards the ballroom and sighed, she than turned back to him.

"Listen, promise me that you will meet me tomorrow at the Khushrenada Memorial Park at two o'clock," she said, "Please, I want to talk to you."

Heero looked at her.

"I promise," he said, "I will be there."

She gave him a small smile and walked away.

Heero looked at her_. What is going on? Why am I feeling this way? _He turned and walked out of the palace, he couldn't go back in there, he had to go to his apartment to sort things out.

ß ß ß ß ß ß ß ß ß {(@)

Usagi laid in her bed that night looking out the window. Tonight had been the most surprising night in her life. Tomorrow, she would see him again, and against her will her heart gave a small leap.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there it is Chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it, they aren't going to fully get together for a while now, after all we are dealing with the Perfect Soldier here. Oh and please review. By the way, a friend of mine, is going to write a SM/GW crossover romance and she wants someone to vote on the couple. It can't be Heero/Usagi however, to tell her what couple or couples you would like to write please email her at [AnimeChica2040@aol.com][1].

Ja ne,

Risika Starling.

   [1]: mailto:AnimeChica2040@aol.com



End file.
